


Just like me

by XenaHime53



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: BAMF Elena, Compulsion, Dark Bonnie, Dark Magic, Doppelganger, Emotions, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Human Elena, Hybrids, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Control, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Romance, Soul Bond, True Mates, Vampires, Weapons, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5360012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenaHime53/pseuds/XenaHime53
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looked at the face he dreamed would look back at him lovingly, no compulsion needed. She fit him perfectly, unlike the other ones. He could be whatever she could ever want or need. Maybe... just maybe.. he won't be alone any more. Set in 3x21. Klaus doesn't die but he does find out that him and Elena aren't as different as he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I looked at her, and saw the faces I seen on two other different girls. Could remember my hands gently running themselves over the oval face, almond-shaped brown eyes, and her olive skin tone. She, unlike the other two, had dark brown hair that was smooth instead of curly. She was caring, selfless, sporty, smart, compassionate, and empathetic. She is also vulnerable, determined, passionate. She was Elena Gilbert but was from the Petrova line.

I could feel my light frown deepen at that line. I tried to make it work with Tatia before his mother, _No. Esther,_ He corrected himself. Esther tied Tatia to him in many different ways. Not just cursing him because he was a hybrid like most thought. No. To further his suffering, she caste a spell to not only make Tatia's face appear but to tie his soul to the soul of doppelgänger. It was either to make himself a hybrid, to make hybrids, or if all else failed to kill the only thing that would make him happy, for once in his miserable, _Lonely_ life.. his soulmate. Why do you think he was trying to get close to Katherine and not kill her at first? Why not even before the sacrifice, he didn't rip her limp from limp to get her blood to spill for the ritual or to make more hybrids? Why did he carefully slip his fangs into her throat at the ritual with Greta and not just slice through it like a hot knife through butter? If they fall in love with me while human, real love, then they are the other half of myself.

She confused him greatly tonight. Granted, he only made her life hell to test her, but he still made it hell. After Tatia dieing because of his mother, and Katerina running away from him, could you really blame him? Katerina was compelled to forget about it, but she still wanted no part in it. Elena confused him because she, for some unknown reason saved him in the mist of him saving her. He could have been injured or worse dead, because of the Alaric, the history teacher that he had possessed his body to keep an eye on Elena.

Caroline really meant nothing to him. She was too much like his sister. Besides if you think about it? He is the Alpha, what better way to show your superior by wanting the pack beta's bitch - Caroline? It was fun though, the game of chase. The hunt. Nothing more.

I watched from the couch as Elena began to wake up. Time to put on the emotionless face I worked on to perfect for a thousand years. She began rattling the chains and restraints as a compelled nurse hooked her up to a blood bag. 

"What are you doing?" She gasped.

"Draining you of all your blood." My emotionless voice carried over to her to where she sat, and she finally realized I was in the room.

Tyler, being to dramatic teenager he always was and didn't grow out, made a fuss but I made him get blood bags. I will have to end that one soon, oh well, there is always more where he came from. He has been putting restraint anyway, like he is fighting the sireing bond. Once he was gone I walked slowly over to where she was, trying to fight her way out of the chair. That was one thing I liked about her, she never gave up. That made her much different that Tatia and Katerina. Tatia would just give up and move on to something else, while Katerina used her self preservation, she would also move on to something else while being weary of the first thing that she moved on from.

I stood behind her chair, taking her in. I wish it didn't have to be this way, but I did too much damage, she'd never love me. That hardened my resolve.

"So, that's it? ... Your just gonna bleed me dry?" _Not if you give into me, submit._ But all that came out of my mouth was a soft yes.

"But don't worry," I added just as softly, "It would be completely painless.." _I caused her enough pain, in my search to see if she wasn't like the others, I don't need to add any more.. I think I owe her that._ "As the last drop is drawn," I softly ran my hand over the blood bag that was filling, "You will simply fall asleep.." I heard her gasping for air, trying to force it through her lungs.

If I can't have her and I couldn't have my family, I will be sure to have hybrids.

As the compelled nurse switched bags she rolled her head lazily at me from the loss of blood, "What about your hybrids? You'll need more than this to create your ... army."

She's right of course, I grabbed the full blood bag from the nurse who was walking past, "These last few liters will have to suffice.. You see," using the soft voice I have been using, the voice I only used for the doppelgangers, my chosen soulmates, "by attempting to kill us my mother strengthened the bond between my siblings and I. I don't need hybrids. I have my family." I finished with the corners of my mouth going up alittle as I looked in her eyes and face that showed how confused she was at this very moment.

"If you believe that.." she looked off in the distance," then why take my blood .. at all?"

It was an innocent question, yet it was full of what could only be a question of self worth. That paired with the fact that I had to make a back up family, made my small smile drop. But no amount of anger showed in my face.

Realization showed on her face for a second, "You want a back up family.." I blinked my eyes, that was the only thing that gave way she was right. I knew she was smart, just never realized how much. "...You know that your siblings will never trust you again."

I squinted my narrowed eyes at her in warning as I walked forward to her, "You know? Stefan _blames_ me for trying to tare him away from his brother? " I was getting so fucking _sick_ oh these Petrova girls that are destined to be MINE go after two different boys. First there was Tatia, who loved me more than anything but wanted Elijah. Then there was Katerina who switched from Elijah and I to the Salvatore Brothers. Now Elena? Why? Why not just me?

"But I think," I continued spitefully, "We both _know_ who _really_ came between them? _You._ " Forcing the last word out simply and softly. "That's why you won't choose.. You know that once you pick a Salvatore you will destroy there bond." The corners of my mouth went up a little. She was more like me than the other two, we both knew it, that's why she couldn't look at me. We both use whoever we need to for ourselves. It was ironic how her and the other two not only looked alike, but thought alike. I flashed in her face at vampire speed, her head was tilted back, eyes were closed and the look on her face was one I had seen many times over. Not just with Tatia or Katherine. The look that was on their face when I brought them over the edge in an orgasm. She liked supernatural speed.

The corners of my mouth that stood up brought itself in a small grin. The things I could do to her. I felt myself harden at the thought. I thought for a second. Stefan was too sweet to her, pretending to be human. While Damon, I don't know what that whole thing was about but I know they never did anything sexually..

Time to feel like she is a cornered mouse in a snakes tank and attack.

"Consider me doing you a favor. When your dead, you don't have to choose. No broken hearts. Their family stays in tact." I turned my head slightly to the left in mock thought, my eyes never leaving hers as I had a charming smile on my face, interested in the answer. "But just between us, _girls_ , who would _you_ have picked?"

I could see desire in her brown eyes as she looked at me, making my smile widen alittle. I could still have her. But then she seemed to remember who she was, who I was and snapped out of it. I mentally groaned but... all was not lost after all. All the Petrovas were different. In physical appearance, emotionally, and what the perfered in men. Good or bad.

"Rot in hell." Was her feisty reply. I felt like laughing at the famous Petrova Fire in her temper. She was by far the most difficult one out of the three.

I felt like saying a sarcastic 'Your Welcome.' But I needed to know. It was more than just a game of cat and mouse now, it was much more than that. So being there wasn't an drop of vervain in her system, I compelled her to tell me.

What I got though was different that the 'Damon' or 'Stefan' answers that I was expecting from her mouth.

"Stefan is compassionate with me and loyal. He cared about me ever since I met him. I wan't just the sad teenage girl who lost her parents. He made me feel safe.. protected. Stefan was like this until you had him turn off his humanity, which only added to the anger that I felt for you. I was scared." I put my head down, taking a sudden interest in the floor. "But," My head snapped up as she continued, my eyes fixing on hers once more, "he was routine. Nothing new, different, or exciting. He was more exciting when he was briefly on human blood. While Damon is the exact opposite. Reckless.. Passionate and Adventurous. You would never know what he would do next. He is infuratinf but seducive all the same." She took a breath and let it out, "My parents died because I skipped family night just to go to some party. I ended up getting drunk," I couldn't help but smirk, Elena knew how to have fun.. we'd have to explore that on a later date. "and strained and they had to come pick me up. They were arguing and they went over Wickery Bridge.. dieing. I survived and they didn't."

His wide compelling eyes never left her brown ones, searching and waiting.

"I only survived because Stefan saved me.. If I met them back then, I would have chosen Damon. While I met Damon he was an ass randomly feeding off of locals in town, and so infuratingly smug. Stefan was what I needed then, comfort, so I chose him. Point is they are both different.. different people and different personalities. But Stefan's attitude toward things was what I needed and Damon's is my inner most desires. I often find myself wishing that I could put both personalities together. I don't think I could chose ~ between them, because of that." She sighed again, "I feel that even though I don't want to be, I am just like Katherine. She loved Stefan but wanted Damon as well.. just like me."

 _Just like me.._ Klaus thought to himself, deeply in thought as he stared at Elena, who was still compelled. Isn't that the truth.. ? It seems that maybe, just maybe, they were more alike then he thought. What they both thought. They both went through Sadness, Anger, Frustration, Love, Loss, Pain, etc.

"You will act like how you did before you lost your parents. You will not remember Stefan Salvatore or Damon Salvatore.. but most of all," Through his compelling eyes and voice, anyone who listened could hear the vulnerability in his voice, bubbling to the surface. "You won't hate me and run away."

"I will a-" she tried to repeat what he said but because of the blood loss, she passed out.

He had to get her somewhere safe. It wasn't going to be easy.. making her love him. She was a feisty one. He didn't compell her to love him because it has to be real.

Klaus had a sexy smirk on his face as I held Elena close to him after he got her out of the chair and the needle that was in her arm. He made her arms wrap around his neck as he grabbed the liter filled blood bag that he had taken from her. Even if he didn't make hybrids he could either keep it just in case or put most of it back into her and save the rest. Either way he needed it.

He shifted Elena in his harms so that he could put his forehead on her clammy one. He looked at the face he dreamed would look back at him lovingly, no compulsion needed. She fit him perfectly, unlike the other ones. And he could be whatever she needed and wanted. Maybe... just maybe.. he won't be alone any more.

Klaus' smirk widened into a bright grin, and had one last thought before he felt hearing footsteps come there way.

He always loved a challenge.


	2. Chapter 2

Bright green orbs that usually possessed the clashing emotions of both forgiveness and judgement of those around her, were now narrowed in concentration as the dark skinned beauty scanned the large piece of paper in front of her that was now tainted with blood. Alight with color that reflected softly back within her eyes as she stared directly down at it, signaling as roadways, parks, important buildings and schools that were scripted in non detailed doodles that the young teenager had known of since she was a child, before it stretched on to the whole state of Virginia.

Back at a time when she was simply known as Bonnie Bennett, a cheerleader whose biggest problems consisted of trying to pass history with a teacher such as Mr. Tanner.. whilst being the peacemaker between her friends and/or her family. Before the power that laid in slumber within her veins had awakened, before when she was blissfully ignorant of mythical creatures that lingered in the shadows, before them all went tumbling down the rabbit hole to a twisted kind of wonderland. Targeted by things that Bonnie was pretty sure shouldn't have existed in the first place, things that made the red queen of hearts look like a child that didn't get her way.

Her orbs narrowed further in a move that some would believe to be impossible, locked upon the crimson red that refused to move from the place where gravity chose to leave the essence of her ex boyfriend. No matter how many times she mentally chanted the correct spell, it didn't offer the desired effect of regrouping together and trailing around the map to the correct place that the person currently was.

Bonnie bit her lip harshly in an effort not to scream as emotions began to plague her from within, frustration intertwined with horror that settled unwelcoming in her heart - as scenarios of what could have happened to her childhood friend flashed to the forefront of her mind.

There were only two scenarios that could have been the cause of a malfunction to such a definite spell. Two of which, to her horror, were both something that Bonnie wouldn't put passed Klaus - whom either took Elena away from Virginia altogether.. A move that they all dreaded since they could have been heading anywhere within the world in a desperate move to hide her for her blood.. Or, on the other hand, the estranged hybrid could have been blinded by the overwhelming threat that Alaric had become and since Elena was linked to Alaric -

Bonnie effortlessly gulped down harsh lump that formed within her throat, her heart beating loudly within her own ears and effectively drew the attention of the two supernatural's eyes from the map to her face.. Most likely trying to make sense of the expression that etched upon her face as fear coursed through her veins.

"What's the hold up, witchy?" An irritant voice growled through the air as Bonnie was torn between being impressed that the individual had lasted a whole minute of silence or shocked because of the exact same reason. Damon had always demanded more or instant results for her, as if she were a robot instead of a human being and meant to be at his disposal, which she had only tolerated in the name of Elena since his twisted sense of morals were in fact aimed in saving her friend's life one way or another from the newest threat. He voiced the word 'witchy' as if her powers were the one thing to identify her as a whole, it no longer seemed to matter if she had likes and dislikes.. in the end he only saw the power within her veins.

Personally, it had taken all of Bonnie's willpower not to give him the most painful aneurysm that she could manage at the best of times, to not cause him the utmost pain where he currently stood. He had to have a flicker f intellect that he especially was skating on thin ice with her, after all the wayward, painful events that were dealt by his hand ever since he came to town. Yet, she also knew very well that he didn't give a damn if his actions pissed her off or not. _Fucking vampires…_

"The 'hold up' as you put it, is the result of a spell not working." Bonnie shifted her eyes into daggers as she glared at him, her voice taking on a mocking tone in an effort to conceal how utterly terrified she once again was for her friend. She hereby pretended to be deaf to the word 'obviously' that the raven haired immortal scoffed in her direction and locked eyes with Stefan's forest green that had be silently analysing her every move with worry, his eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

 

"Bonnie..?" Stefan murmured her name softly in question, holding a thousand more within it that she dared not to dwell upon in fear of showing them all just how much her blood desperately tried to pulse with fear.

"I cannot find Elena.." Bonnie bit the corner of her lip as she felt the faux calm expression that she worked so hard to obtain shift with desperation, before her eyes locked onto Stefan's face again, "At all. Only two explanations could be the cause of this: Either Klaus was incredibly fast and moved her from Virginia or.." Bonnie couldn't bring herself to say the last example, fear threatening to shatter her heart into a million pieces either way.

However it seemed that she didn't need to, for it was Jeremy that gulped harshly this time and murmured the three words that she couldn't bring herself to say in a solemn tone, "...Or she's dead." Bonnie flinched noticeably at both the words and the mixture of emotion that was enlaced within her ex boyfriend's voice.

Lips opened multiple times but no words fell from them in response to the emotions that plagued her from within and twisted Bonnie's heart in a painful direction. However it was amongst these short moments that something within her seemed to slid into a different place, her anguish intertwining with pure, unadulterated rage and it was then that Bonnie promised herself that she would gladly spend the rest of her life making Klaus wish he could die and go to hell where he belonged. For everything that he had done whilst walking cursed upon the earth for a thousand years and all the deaths that followed him, Bonnie didn't have a doubt plaguing her mind that purgatory was too damn kind for someone such as Klaus.

He had better hope that Elena was alive, or Bonnie would make sure that the deranged, bloodthirsty psychopath would be pleading for mercy that she would not give.

"We need to find Alaric.." A soft hum sounded from within her throat as the words fell from Bonnie's lips, yet they still seemed to echo throughout the silence that engulfed them all after Jeremy's words, trying to silently brainstorm for something to do. Despite it all though, hope began to rise from within her as Bonnie clung desperately to the mere idea that since Elena was a doppelganger and therefore classified as a 'supernatural being' (as weird as it still was to think about) … then surely Jeremy would have seen his sister before him if Elena was in fact dead?

Bonnie wasn't exactly sure how it all worked and after the whole fiasco with Jeremy actually choosing to see Anna and Vicki, choosing to kiss Anna - all the while he was supposed to be with her? It still stung that he would cheat on her, with a ghost, so she didn't even want to consider even asking him if her theory was correct or not. She vaguely remembered him explaining it as a 'push and pull' or something to that effect with the ghosts on the other side before she shook her head to clear it, glaring at Damon who opened his mouth to say something undoubtedly sarcastic. Undoubtedly to tell her that he wasn't going to follow her 'orders'.

"Alaric is _tied_ to Elena's life." Bonnie spoke slowly, deliberately, but with an underlined tint of anger at both the raven haired vampire that chased after his brother's girlfriend since he had come to Mystic Falls.. and the knowledge that she killed Jeremy to get access to the uncharted magic, brought him back to life, gave vampires her blood to have access to such power - all. for. nothing. She could still feel the addiction of the power pulse from within her veins, unlike anything she had ever felt before. Bonnie smirked mockingly at Damon, "Do you have a better idea? Are you suggesting that we sit here, playing with our thumbs or are we going to take action? Are we going to find and save Elena?"

Silence greeted her questions and in response, what may have been the very first time in his life, Damon didn't have anything to say. However his actions, which consisted of squinting his eyes at her form to try and pinpoint where this was all coming from, spoke louder than any sortment of words ever could. The power within her veins was going to be her secret, and hers alone until Bonnie needed to use it to kill Klaus and save Elena Gilbert once again.

She turned away from them to look out a nearby window at the boarding house, at the growingly dark sky above the earth.. before closing her eyes in a prayer that Elena was safe and alive. _I'll find you Elena.. whatever it takes. I promise._ With that Bonnie turned back to the three men in the 'parlor' with her, looking at all of them in seriousness before opening her lips once more to say four words that would only be the beginning of the search to find Elena Gilbert..

"..Let's get to work."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, I bid you welcome to Chapter 3 of Just like Me. I am excited for this and I hope that you are as well - it took me awhile to type up because I'm doing it on the XBOX 360... (Love it but it's a pain to do chapters on. -.-) A side note - I don't like how Elena is in the show... or at all, for that matter. As a result, she is going to be completely out of character due to the compulsion being in effect. Much better, in my opinion.**

**Anyways, I thank all of you for your patience. I hope that you like it.**

....

....

Darkness finally descended upon the earth; the half shaped that hung heavenward within the star lit sky cast it's soft, illuminating light upon the sleek black car that curved with quick percision around the jagged bends of the road as if a man possessed by his hidden demons was in the driver's seat. _Such a statement was pretty much closer to the truth as could be_ , the man thought to himself from within the tinted depths of the car as he clenched the leather of the steering wheel with both hands until his knuckles threatened to pale. With his right foot pressed heavily on the gas petal, the car lunged forward faster upon command and left the other man in the passenger seat to eye him and the speedometer with an increasingly amount of caution.

After all, it never ended well for those involved when there was the very pissed off Original Hybrid factored into the equation... And whilst Andrew happened to be a powerful warlock in his own right, such alike his older brother Maddox before him; he had too learned the hard way that it was best to remain silent in times such as these - or that deadly rage could very well be directed at you. Maddox had graciously offered, before his untimely demise, to shoulder Andrew's responsibilities and involvement from somthing that he had rightfully suspected would lead to his death.

Klaus, even as hot headed as the Original was, had opened his home to the pair of brothers when they were only children and had nowhere to go. Sure, their stay had become permanent when Klaus was made aware of the magic housed within their veins - but _details, details_. Klaus Mikaelson was someone to be feared as much as he was to be respected and Andrew reckoned that anyone who dared to claim differently either had a death wish or where simply out of their minds... possibly even both. Andrew wasn't obsessive like Greta had been but he did follow Klaus. As such, at the age of twenty-three Andrew - whom shared a natural and distinct outward likeness for the only blood relative that had given a damn about him - didn't even feel a flicker of hesitation when Klaus called upon him. He didn't even reveal just how curious he had understandably been when he had caught sight of the very human doppelganger laying unconscious in the backseat of Klaus' vehicle; not even when Andrew dutifully handed over drinkable, spelled herbs that would prevent the doppelganger from being tracked by any kind of magical means... and whilst Andrew suspected trouble to be on the horizon, nothing could have prepared him for the reality of what Klaus spoke of.

Andrew had long since acknowledged beforehand that Klaus was - for lack of a better word - hunting for the doppelgangers that could be used to break the curse that was placed upon him; though he privately didn't even remotely desire to understand the strange cat and mouse game that Klaus found enjoyment in playing with 'Katherine Pierce'. However it was also a twisted statement that one of the doppelgangers had the capabilities to be connected to Klaus's wolf through a mating bond - that truth had been lost to him and it made him wonder if Maddox had known.

When he had first laid eyes upon Elena Gilbert hours before, who had seemed to have been laid haphazardly onto the black leather interior despite the safety belts around her form (most likely shifting with the car as Klaus made a hasty retreat from Mystic Falls, Virginia like a bat out of hell...), Andrew was not in the least bit ashamed to admit that he had assumed Klaus had kidnapped her. After all, it seemed to be highly possible in light of who Niklaus Mikaelson was and just what the situation looked like; what he hadn't known however was that one day he would be one day hailing her as Queen! Most likely (given the fact that now she was a 'clean slate', so to speak) Miss Elena Gilbert herself didn't know this either - at least not as of yet. She didn't comprehend the dangers she would face that came with being tied to Klaus, loved by few and hated by most... sought after by thousands of enemies to be used against him. Andrew almost felt sorry for the girl - almost.

After all, it wasn't as if she hadn't chosen to be around vampires even before Klaus had kidnapped her... if it were possible to kidnap someone that quite literally was destined for you - werewolf mate and all of that. She wasn't some innocent girl that had been blind to the dangers of what lurked within the world after dark and whilst Andrew felt that he should very well want to blame her for her indirect involvement of his brother's death, he couldn't bring himself to place such blame on her shoulders. No, the vengenance was specifically reserved for the vampire(s) that actually did the crime... besides, he held no doubt that Klaus would make his death slow and inflict the utmost pain onto him if he harbored such thoughts.

The warlock remained silent in the most respectful manner possible; allowing Klaus to plot, plan and do whatever other security measures he was contemplating as the immortal made the car speed past the sign bidding them welcome to New Orleans, Louisiana without pause. He hadn't dared to utter a single word when the Original Hybrid curved the car onto a stoned driveway that lead to a two story, elegantly designed house that was bordered by apple trees and hedges. Not even when Klaus removed Elena Gilbert from the length of the backseat, whom was entangled in the safety belts, with an uncharacteristic softness that not many - immortal and human alike - knew he possessed.

No, Andrew dutifully remained silent as he watched Klaus gently carry his sleeping beauty bridal style through the front door of a home that he hadn't been in for quite a few years without so much as a backwards glance. After a moment of leaning against the passenger door, clad with darkness from head to toe, the young magical allowed a smirk to curve upon his lips before he proceeded up the steps. He knew that even though it was highly doubtful that he would even become close to Elena Gilbert, the friends that were left behind would probably start searching every corner of the Earth the very minute they discovered that she was missing... and when the moment came to pass that they finally crossed paths - would be the precise moment that Andrew wouldn't hold back. He just had to remain patient for the time being.

_Brother, one way or another, you will be avenged. I'll make sure of it._

.....

Klaus bore his orbs down at the unconcise beauty encased protectively in his arms as he carried her through the house that hadn't changed at all minus the layer of dust that covered everything, despite all the decades that had passed since he were last here. His people had cleaned it lately, most likely last week. He held her in a delicate manner that not many people witnessed within their lifetime and it was the more than slightly complicated past that the two of them shared - resulting in him attempting to end her life more than one occasion to unleash the wolf from the depths of his cage - he felt as if owed her something. More than he could ever be able to show. He never allowed himself to feel this way, of entertaining the mere thought of winning her over... of unleashing the wolf within him through mating and something as fickle as 'love'. Love was flimsy at best, an emotion that took the blame when logic was overwhelmed by hormones.

He knew himself to be the monster that many people over the span of his existence had laid claim on him to be... even from the very people that he shared blood and DNA with. He had taken pride in it, for he thought that becoming hardened towards others was preferable than being weak. That weakness came and went with the downfall of his human life, and if not then - it was the precise moment when he stood victoriously over Mikael's inflamed carcass. Freedom was finally obtained and through the ashes, Klaus felt as if the person he had once been in his human life had finally shed from him. Only remaining as a distant memory of what he fought to never become again: a... _goal_ , of sorts - if you will. He remembers in this moment with disdain how he strived to make everyone in his life happy, everyone but himself. To make others care for him like he admittedly ached for them to.

_It was for naught however, after all would he ever really be enough for anyone? Would the day finally arrive when he wouldn't have to constantly measure up to someone else?_

He laid her down underneath the covers of the bed that was meant to be his and smiled softly upon her when she curled her body sideways to get comfortable. An intense male satisfaction moved within him - because even if she didn't acknowledge it, with or without her memories, she was his. ...Was he really doing this though? Was he really willing to bring down his defenses for her? These questions plagued his mind with no answers to pair them with but as he stood at her bedside - scanning her facial expression that successfully concealed the stubborness, feistiness, resilience, and _life_ that he knew her to possess... he couldn't help but anticipate _more_.

There were layers to her whole being, more than he had ever realized beforehand. When he looked at her - _truly looked at her_ \- he saw past Tatia's playfulness and Katerina's resilience and survival... he saw her, astonishingly clear now, for who she was. Sure, she held similarities to the doppelgangers before her - both outward and inward alike - but she also wasn't them and they, in turn, weren't her. It was almost hilarious how obvious it was now that he was looking deeper. He wondered just what it was about her that made people want to lay down their life - quite literally - in her name at the first sign of danger? What was it about her (and really, it seemed to be more of a Doppelganger characteristic than anything else..) that had people, brothers to be specific, rivaling for her love? What was it about her that people found so special that made it... easier to overlook her faults, weaknesses and/or love her in spite of them? Was it the wide, doe eyes that sucked people in? The olive skin that glowed when it was paired with her hair? ...Or was it something more?

He didn't know the answers to such questions - he had previously dismissed her as unattainable and thought if he were able try and curb that desire to mate with her and make her regard him in an unpositive way... the animalistic hunger that he held for her would ebb away as well. He thought the wolf within him would become silenced with the clearly visible rejection... not rise to the challenge, struggling to the surface to lay the claim of dominance as it had. Alaric Saltzman - the formidable hunter that was Esther's newest creation whom couldn't be killed by a white oak stake - was still tied to Elena's life force. _It wasn't the first time he was shadowed by a Hunter and he highly doubted it would be the last._ He would deal with the hunter, along with all of the others that dared to stand against him, when the time came. As for now, why couldn't he be selfish in all of this? ... Who was it that deemed what was right and wrong? Was it morals or humanity itself? Either way, he visibly scoffed at the very idea of becoming bound by such 'laws' that hadn't showed him any kindness - ever.

A near silent groan fell from Elena's parted lips, the sound easily echoing through the air and snapping Klaus's attention back onto her form. He knew it would be a few hours, one or two at the most, before she awakened and Klaus also acknowledged that he had a list of things to do before that moment came to pass. He didn't want to be plagued by distractions when she woke up and he wanted to give her his undivided attention; discover for himself just who Elena Gilbert was before her parents' death, before her Aunt Jenna's demise. Before the Salvatore brothers came into her life... before he had given her reason to hate him.

Roughly two hours... that was an estimate of all the time that he had before he faced Elena. He trusted Andrew to look after her, more so - to be painfully truthful - than he trusted the members of his family. With the time he had left to spare, Klaus supposed that he would scope out how New Orleans from the shadows to witness for himself what exactly had changed in his absence; indulge his curiosity. _Only one way to find out,_ He mused to himself as he allowed one last lingering gaze to settle upon Elena's curvaceous form that was still visibly shapely from underneath the covers that enveloped her before he turned to leave the room. _I'll see you soon, love._

Klaus only could hope that it all went well. He would really hate to arrive back home and... _re-meet_ Elena, only to ruin the 'first impression' by being covered in blood.

....

....

**Thank you so much for reading. Please leave a comment and let me know what you think. :)**


End file.
